moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barony of Redwatch
The Barony of Redwatch is a barony within the Kingdom of Stormwind that takes up lands within the Western portions of the Redridge mountains. Known for its rich mines and well-trained soldiers.The barony produces multiple goods that are highly sought after, along with serving as a trading post, mainly within its town of Beckton. The barony often serves as a defense force for the province of Redridge sending its troops out to help protect the town of Lakeshire. The barony is ruled by the Redshield family. The Redshields have maintained control over the barony since it's formation, however as of recently the next heir for the barony is Varoth Hayden an Arathorian noble from the duchy of Lion's Reach. Varoth Married into the family and is now the heir-apparent. His son Darryl plays an active role in the barony along with working with the Duke Garlan Lionheart of Lion's Reach. The Barony of Redwatch has provided a stable environment to its inhabitants in the west of Redridge allowing its economy to grow rapidly and it's population to remain on the plus. Disease and death are not as common due to its strong military and culture. Regions The barony is divided into two main areas; The Forge, and The Blade. The Forge The Forge makes up the majority of the duchy's mass. It serves as the eastern-most point and touches Lake Everstill. It got the name of The Forge for it being the main area of production. Refining and selling the products created within the mountainous and wooded areas of the Barony. The Forge also serves as the bulk producer of food for the barony as it contains most of the farms. The Blade The Blade makes up the western-most region. It serves as the military and political backbone of the barony. Redwatch Keep is held within its western-most point and is characterized by its heavy woods and large mountains. This portion of the barony produces the majority of the ores that the barony is known for along with serving as the main training grounds for the barony's troops. Production Raw Ores * Gold * Iron * Steel * Silver * Bronze * Tin * Copper Lumber * Oak (Common) * Pine (Average) * Maple (Average) * Ash (Average) * Birch (Minority) Trade Goods/Finished Products * Armor (Focus on Steel) * Weapons (Focus on Steel Swords) * Ranged Weapons (Crossbows/Longbows) * Luxury Items (Silver, Copper, Bronze, Gold) Military The Barony's military is known for its training and discipline. Often serving as guardians in Redridge they are seen patrolling the areas near the Barony and reinforcing the troops protecting Lakeshire. Composition Mostly made up of pikemen and longbowmen. Each serving as backbones of the army. These are backed up by shieldbearers and footmen. Knights and other specialized troops also serve as leaders within the military. Knights trained within Redwatch Keep are known as the Knights of Redshield. Training The troops are most often trained within the fortress of Redwatch keep being sent there to learn from the Knights of Redshield, and veteran men-at-arms. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Places Category:Redridge Mountains Locations